To Kiss is To Ask
by FuntomKitten
Summary: Shipped away to France to work under a mysterious reaper, even higher in the food chain than William, Grell finds himself in the middle of a strange new challenging workplace..with an even stranger opponent. GrellxOC, rated T for slight language!


**Introduction**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this lovely fellow (and his workplace) I will try not to screw up ;)_

_Warnings for: Slight language and some flirting in later chapters_

_Pair: Grell x OC_

Grell was never sent to anyone above William for punishment. That was a rule. Unless absolutely necessary, William always dealt with him. This had its advantages, and he'd grown comfortable with it, not bothering any of William's bosses, but William himself, happily.

Now was different. Now he'd screwed up, majorly. He'd let Jack resurface again, with twice the vengeance. 27 murders in two weeks. Nope. And with his criminal record, they would not let this slip by.

He was supposedly getting sent to work under this man as a punishment, meaning, he must be more of a hardass than William, or maybe just as much, with Sebastian's cruelty to compliment. If he had the looks to match, Grell really wouldn't mind. But he couldn't think of that right now. He was pondering too many things.

One, why were their higher-ups located in France? France, of all places. He guessed it would be nice, and to get away from his daily nuisances from a while...But even then...it was strange. Supposedly to monitor some strange happenings, if you asked Knox. He'd miss Knox too, now that he thought about it. But that was beside the point.

The next point was that he didn't know how long he was going to be here. Hell, they hadn't told him Anything-'Higher-up', 'Devil', 'Living Hell', 'The Archives', 'Unbearable', 'A while'. That was the extent of his knowledge. And Gods know he'd been listening this time. Not only the Gods-they probably knew it too, and purposely told him as little as possible, so that William would think he was being a blubbering idiot again. Bastards. That's all they were, all they ever were, and all they ever would be.

"Sir, we're here."

Lovely. Time to meet the new set of bastards personally. He stepped out of the carriage he'd been forced into carefully, hopping down and walking up to the end of a stone walkway.

Facts about this place he got from one glance:

One. Instead of the traditional Library he knew and loved, this place was called The Archives. He made a mental note to figure out why, if the hardass ever gave him a second of free time to explore.

Two. It looked quite a bit older than the Library, and smaller, but was obviously a replica, or the Library was a replica of it.

Three. It seemed very quiet.

That was it. He felt a new kind of oblivious. Not the act of oblivious, where he knew everything but never said it, but the true oblivious, where he knew absolutely nothing.

"Mr. Sutcliff?" Prior to what he'd expected, the voice that called him wasn't gruff, angry, or particularly threatening. It was more a soft purr, with a bit of an intimidating edge that demanded an answer, and nearly sounding seductive.

Like a tiger contemplating another. Evaluating the fresh meat, the new companion.

"Yes, sir?" He nearly squeaked, damn it all, that voice pried his weaknesses right out of him, and he turned to face his new boss for who-knows-how-long, anticipating anything, but calmly so, for now.

He was certainly something to stare at; soft, clean, pale blonde hair that flowed as if it was being tossed about by the wind, but elegantly so instead of wild somehow. Eyes that seemed catlike, like one little alteration could make them go from innocent to completely vicious, staring softly back at him from behind thin-rimmed glasses. A sharp but soft nose, thin, beautiful lips, and pale skin to accentuate them.

Forcing himself to not notice just his face-Gods, he could feel his mouth watering-he looked a bit further down, examining his figure.

Thin, trim, but how obvious it was that he was also strong, but not overly buff. Grell liked his choice of clothes. He wore a pretty standard uniform, with a few alterations; a dark red vest with a chain hanging out of one of the pockets-a pocketwatch?-that stopped just at his trousers, as if he was paranoid about the perfection. His bolo tie was secured with a small clip of a skull, with ruby eyes that stared right at you. And his shoes, well, they looked more like boots than dress shoes, with buckles on the back heel that seemed to wrap around under his trousers.

By the Gods, he knew he would enjoy this.

Wait...he'd been examining him too, now that he noticed. Oh, Gods, he hadn't even had time to perfect his makeup, and to top it all off, he was in his butler guise, the luck...

He'd have to explain himself for this.

"Ahh..you look..different than William described you." He chuckled a bit. Thank the Gods, he got a hot boss who knew how to laugh.

"Yes, I..I had to disguise myself so that I wouldn't draw too much attention on the way here. I look a lot better than this, usually." He also laughed, though awkwardly, and cursed his nervousness. Not attractive at all..

"Lucky me, then." And then he smiled.

Attractive? That couldn't have been..Oh, no. William had sent him here as punishment. He knew Grell was a flirt. He knew if he put him in the presence of an attractive male, he would immediately pounce.

This man couldn't mean it. He had to just be proving he would get Grell to do whatever he wants by seduction, maybe try something, then dump him on his ass because he didn't mean it at all.

He was going to use Grell's over-emotion against him, as a weapon.

Bastard.

_Author's Note: So, what do we think guys? I know there isn't much to go off of, my deepest apologies, but I didn't want to spoil anything from later chapters. I haven't had a very good past with original characters, but this one should be different (I hope XD). Let me know whether I should continue or not; I go mainly off of support for how long I keep my fanfictions going._

_*Several things to note, not essential, but I'd appreciate if you have the time, if you would read this. (Especially the bold text near the bottom!)_

_1- Please, critique me! I know I'm not the best writer, and I make some mistakes, so please help me out. However, if you do, try to do it in a civil manner, because frankly, I won't respect (and may not even acknowledge) a message that starts with 'LAWL SO SUCKY'. You took the time to read it and review it, obviously it isn't that bad. ^.~_

_2- Update times WILL be scattered. I'll try to write and review and upload as frequently as possible, but there will never be any promises that this won't go on hiatus, however low the chances are. So, just always be careful, and please don't send me messages requesting I update again until it's been a month or more. That has caused me to stop writing a story in the past, just from how ridiculous it got. :/_

_3- Suggestions/Questions/Fanstuff/Etc. Are always welcome (Even ideas for totally different stories; just shoot me a message)! Any ideas you have that you think may compliment the story are welcome, if anything confuses you in it, ask away, and if it's a big problem, I'll edit the story itself to fix. And, of course, if anyone wants to do any stuff for the story (like fanart, I'm not cocky or expecting anything, but I know some people do find it fun to draw when an OC or a building is described within the story, or fun to make a one-off if something is mentioned) go right ahead! This can go in the Forum I've made called "Ideas and Fans' Stuff," by the way. ^^_

_**NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER: Okay guys, I've got some ideas for this guy, except for a definite name, really. If you have any suggestions for a name, let me know! I'm sure you're much better at it than I am. ^^ Thank you in advance, I'll credit you if you do come up with a name (or even just part of it-First, middle, last, full, anything is welcome!)**_

_Just please rate and review guys, that stuff is what keeps me going. Thank you for reading (not just the story, also this ramble) and I look forward to this adventure with you guys! ^_^ 3_


End file.
